This invention relates to pool cleaning and involves a trap and collector device used as an attachment to or in combination with a pool brush, preferably a pool cleaning brush at the end of a pole which is manipulated as may be required. State of the art pool cleaning brushes vary widely, all at the end of a pole or handle, and they have been equiped with debris collectors in the form of nets, bags and boxes, and with the provision for water circulation therethrough while entrapping debris. Also, trap doors have been used for debris entrapment within closed chambers, with the result that the collection of debris is obscured. With simple open netting visibility is impaired the least, but with the added prior art features such as the above mentioned trap doors and collection boxes and bags, visibility of debris before and after collection is greatly if not totally impaired. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a Pool Brush Trash Trap and Collector which gives the manipulator a clear view of the debris before as well as after its collection. With the present invention, there is a transparent window trap through which the debris is washed by movement of the brush and through which the debris remains visible at all times. Also, the collector per se is a simple open mesh net that affords full view of what has been collected.
Debris collecting nets or bags or baskets or cages have been widely used for pool cleaning with and without brushes or scoops or scrapers and the like. It is a general object of this invention to use a net or bag or basket or cage as an attachment to or in combination with a brush or scoop or scraper and the like. As stated above, the combined members are transparent or see-through, and to the end that debris is visible ahead of the device before induction into the device, and is also visible after collection within the device. Hertofore, propellers and jets or syphons have been employed to induce movement of debris into collectors, however it is an object of this invention to establish natural induction as by means of forward motion of the device. Therefore, it is highly advantageous that the manipulator see through and ahead of the device in order to direct it properly. Induction of debris through the window trap and into the collector net is the result of the relative movement of masses, the debris and surrounding water in which it floats remaining substantially motionless, while the mass of the device penetrates forwardly through the water to embrace and/or enclose the relatively motionless debris.
It is preferred that the trap and collector be used as an attachment to or in combination with a pool cleaning brush at the end of a pole that is to be manipulated. Brushes of the type under consideration have a wide straight back from which the bristles project for scrubbing the pool bottom and side walls. The pole is rigid with the back of the brush to extend rearwardly and upwardly therefrom. In practice with this invention a window trap means is supported by and over the back of the brush , and collector means is supported by and over the pole. It is an object of this invention to correlate the window trap means and collector means with the brush and pole, whereby an extremely effective yet inexpensive device is made possible. Operation of the device is inherent upon normal operation of the brush, all without the use of spring means or any other mechanical device, the window trap means being a simple singular member pivoted within a frame that carries the collector means.